Four Elements
by IsmiHana
Summary: ARMIN CS05 CHALLENGE - Empat drabble persahabatan Eren-Armin. RnR?


**FOUR ELEMENTS**

**Empat Drabbles Persahabatan Eren-Armin**

**AU**

* * *

**~AIR~**

…

"Tidak bisa," keluh Eren, "Ayah sibuk dengan buku itu. Tidak bisa dipinjam katanya,"

Mata Armin yang sudah bersinar cerah segera mengeruh mendengar kabar dari sahabatnya, "Ooh… begitu, ya?"

Eren mendesah, "Kata Ayah, informasi di buku itu sangat penting untuk mengatasi wabah kali ini. Makanya ia sibuk terus."

Keduanya berjalan menghampiri sebuah sungai kecil yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Eren mencelupkan jemarinya ke dalam air, menikmati kesegaran yang diberikan alam. Armin duduk merenung di sampingnya, menahan keinginan membaca buku kedokteran milik ayah Eren.

"Haah…" Eren mendengar Armin mendesah kesal. Bocah berambut coklat itu terdiam.

_Adakan cara untuk membuat sahabatnya tersenyum lagi selain buku?_

**SPLASH!** Sebuah cipratan air mendarat di wajah Armin. Terkejut, bocah berambut pirang itu mendapati sahabatnya tengah tertawa di pinggir sungai, mencipratkan air lagi ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Armin! Air di sini segar!"

**SPLASH! **Armin tertawa. Eren menariknya ke dalam sungai dan mereka asyik bermain air di sana sampai sore. Meski pulang dengan baju basah dan kemarahan ayah masing-masing, hari itu tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

**-API-**

…

"Armin! Sini, ikannya sudah matang!"

Armin bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah memanggang di ikan di gudang rumah. Gudang rumah tersebut terpisah dan berada di belakang rumah Eren. Di sana, Eren tampak meniup-niup ikan yang panas, lalu meletakkannya di piring, "Sudah siap!"

Armin mencicipi ikan panggangan Eren, "Enak! Kau tambah bumbu, ya?"

Eren menggeleng polos, "Tidak, kok. Kau mau coba memanggang ikan yang terakhir?"

Dibantu Eren, Armin menjepitkan sepotong ikan di _stick_ dan memanggangnya.

"Diputar-putar, bolak balik," Eren memberi instruksi kepada sahabatnya, sementara Armin mendemonstrasikan tiap perkataannya. Saat itu, sebuah percikan api mengenai tangan Armin.

"Ahh!" serunya kaget. Percikan itu tidak begitu pedas, namun tiba-tiba bocah lelaki pirang tersebut menyenggol tumpukan kayu besar di sampingnya. Kayu-kayu tersebut meluncur ke dalam api, menyebabkan kebakaran berantai. Armin terperangkap dalam api, terpisah dari sahabat yang berusaha menggapainya.

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Eren, "**ARMIN! AWAS, API JATUH!**"

* * *

**_TANAH_**

…

Insiden terbakarnya gudang menyebabkan Armin tinggal di rumah selama beberapa minggu. Eren dan Dr. Jaeger setia mendatanginya untuk menanyakan kabar dan merawat si bocah pirang.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Eren pada Armin yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Armin mengangguk pelan, "Tapi, ketika makan, rasanya seperti makan tanah."

Eren tertawa, "Lidahmu pasti mati rasa," gumamnya, "Memang rasa tanah itu seperti apa, ya?"

Armin tertawa, mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah." gumamnya, "Aku hanya ngasal tadi."

Hari berikutnya, Eren tidak mengunjungi Armin. Si Rambut Pirang setengah bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya sahabatnya itu.

"Ia makan tanah, dan sekarang sedang sakit perut di kamarnya," keluh Dr. Jaeger, "Sungguh menyedihkan."

* * *

**(UDARA)**

…

Armin menghirup udara luar, mendesah lega. Pada akhirnya ia keluar juga dari rumah. Tinggal terus di dalam kamar itu kan tidak enak. Ia memutuskan untuk menjenguk sahabatnya yang dipikirnya masih sakit itu.

"Permisi, Aunt Carla. Eren ada?"

"Dia main keluar, Armin. Aunty kira ke rumahmu."

Armin terdiam, bingung. Ia tak berpapasan dengan Eren di jalan. Lalu, Eren ke mana?

Armin menemukannya di dekat sungai. Eren tengah berdiri di pinggirnya, menghirup udara segar, lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Udara di sini lebih enak daripada di rumah," gumamnya. Armin bergegas menghampirinya, "Eren?"

"Eh, Armin? Sudah baikan? Udara di sini segar, ya?" Eren berbalik dan menyerocos di telinga sahabatnya, "Rasa tanah itu tidak enak."

Armin tertawa, "Aku sudah baikan, dan kau benar, udara di sini lebih segar. Kau juga sudah baikan, kan?" ia melempar senyum ke arah sahabatnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan ceria.

"Ayo kita hirup bersama-sama!" Eren menyodorkan tangannya dan Armin menerimanya. Bersama-sama, mereka menatap cakrawala dan menghirup napas lega. Aah… segarnya…

* * *

**Di balik dinding, para Titan tidak bernapas sama sekali.**

* * *

**Err, sepertinya itu cukup untuk ending random. Ehehehe…**

**RnR****?**


End file.
